Soul Eater: The Girl of Legend! Kid's Second Weakness?
by thephilosophersjuicebox
Summary: Sorami Kajiwara keeps a couple secrets from her partner, Kiyoto Hokama, and she doesn't know how to break it to him. But when they meet Death The Kid, Black Star, and Maka Albarn, she may have to do it quicker than expected. (NOTE: This part of the story is NOT T rated but most of the rest of it is, so thats why its rated T)


Chapter One: The Girl of Legend—Kid's Second Weakness? Part 1

Pre-Post: Death the Kid was probably the perfect boy…but you also probably already knew that. The only thing blocking his way is his love of symmetry, but that may not be the only thing in his path.

"The Girl of Legend?" Death the Kid pulled out the thick green-spine book and tucked it under his arm. Recently he was very into Legend and Lore, but he's been a bit more carful with his pickings. He made that mistake when he went to go look for Excalibur with Black Star. But now he took a more interest where historians and scientists _didn't _know who was the person from the legend that was listed.

"Kid, are you ready to go yet?" Liz called from across the room. Her sister, Patty, seemed to have no rush.

"Coming," Kid sighed and strolled over to his partners. "Let's go." He thrust his hand onto the Library's door handle.

"Come _on_, Kiyoto," Sorami Kajiwara sighed as she tugged on her partner's leather jacket. Sorami had met Kiyoto three and a half years ago, and had agreed to be partners. Sorami has been a three-star weapon since last Thursday, which was the day that they had captured a witch's soul. She hadn't told Kiyoto yet, but she was now a Death Scythe. Lord Death had told Sorami that she would be able to still be Kiyoto's partner until she wanted to tell him. But when would that time come?

"What's the big rush?" Kiyoto shrugged. "Where do we need to go?"

"What if someone got killed inside your closet?" Sorami rolled her eyes. Once when she had visited Kiyoto's mansion, and she had hung up her jacket in his front hallway closet, and a weird sound burst out. She opened the closet, and her jacket was torn to pieces.

"What?" Kiyoto looked at Sorami. "There isn't anything in my closet!"

"Let's go," Sorami pulled Kiyoto by the neck of her partner's jacket.

"Bring it on, Kid!" Black Star howled from the entrance courtyard of the DWMA. "I've beaten you once, I can do it again!"

"Black Star, be carful!" Tsubaki called from inside her chain-scythe form.

"What's going on down there?" Sorami pointed from the roof she was standing on down to the entrance courtyard, where two boys were about to battle.

"Come on, Sorami, let's battle too!" Kiyoto grabbed Sorami's arm and pulled her down with him as he jumped off the roof.

"Hey, just because we're a three-star team doesn't mean we can absolutely beat them!" Sorami yelled to Kiyoto.

"Who are you two?" The boy with the chain-scythe snorted.

"You don't need to know," Kiyoto smirked. "We're just here to fight…Sorami?"

"Right." Sorami transformed into a Revolver.

"You shouldn't underestimate us," Kiyoto looked at the Revolver. "Watch and learn."

"Mirror Stability at 92%," Sorami called from the Revolver. Suddenly, a second Revolver flowed out of Sorami's and landed into Kiyoto's hand.

"So what?" Black Star puffed. "I'm Black Star, I've beaten Death, the Kinshin, _and _bad weather!"

"Let's get started," The boy with twin pistols went into battle stance.

"Dr. Stein," Maka Albarn turned to the Professor. "Who are those two?" She peered over to look at the battle. "I've never seen them before."

"That is Kiyoto Hokama and Sorami Kajiwara," Stein turned the screw that was lodged in his head. "A three-star Meister and Weapon team."

"Why are they battling with Kid and Black Star then?" Soul Eater clenched his teeth. "It's a unfair battle."

"It's possible it could be," Dr. Stein lighted a cigarette. "But I've seen Sorami battle before. She is _very _powerful. I believe that she just turned into a Death Scythe."

"What?" Maka asked. "But how can she mirror her weapon form?"

"She's not just a Death Scythe," the Professor smiled. "I've heard of that technique. She's The Legend."


End file.
